A Long Night
by SilverMoonKitty
Summary: when Calandra and her friend Chey are talking one night, the axis powers pop into her kitchen, scaring her grandmother. now Cal and Chey are in for a long night. Romano x Oc Italy x Oc, might put in other characters later!
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight filtered through the treetops, dappling the forest floor below, the soft, comforting scent of warm air laden with the smells of summer flowers, and dirt. I was sitting by a creek, watching little minnows swim, and the crawfish scuttle along the bottom.

Slowly, I slid my feet into the cool water, Feeling the soft, silky feeling of the silt at the bottom. Pushing a strand of my short brown hair behind my ear, and jumped as a bee zipped past my ear. Letting out a small 'eep' as it did, and then laughing. I had always feared bugs of any kind, and dogs. But I love cats, and snakes, and anything fuzzy, unless it's a dog, I only like them as puppies.

"Calandra!~" I turned, but not fast enough, and was tackle hugged to the ground by may crazy, hyper friend, Chey. Now don't get me wrong, she is an awesome friend, and we sre a lot alike, like the fact that we are both very, hyper, and happy all the time, and we love sugar, and turtles,

Wrapping my arms around my crazy friends, and hugging so hard, I swear that I felt her bones cracking "CHEY! HOW ARE YOU!"

"Cal…Can't… breathe!"

"But my dear friend, if you can talk, you can breathe." I stated that fact with a straight face before laughing, and letting go of my friend. She shook her head of dyed blonde hair, which needed to be done again, I could see the dark brown roots. I wished that she didn't dye her hair, her dark brown hair made her grey eyes stand out more, like my own made my green eyes stand out.

"Hey mutt, let's go and get something to eat!" I grinned as she snorted and followed after me. I loved to call her mutt, because 1) she loved dogs, and had lots of them and 2) it's a Yu-Gi- Oh reference!

Skipping up to the house, I pulled open the screen door, and walked into the overly hot house. The reason it was hot was because my grandmother was at the stove, cooking dinner. Grinning like a madman I skipped over to the cabinet and pulled out two tall glasses, and handed one over to the mutt, and pulled out the pitcher of sweet tea, pouring me and Chey a big glass. Reaching out I snagged a couple of peanut butter cookies, and we ran to my room, and plopped down on the bed munching on one of the stolen cookies.

"-ndra" my head shot up, gulping my tea to clear my mouth of the cookie, "Yeah?"

Chey paused, and taking a breath she began " When you go back to _Richlands," _ I winced at the tone at which she spat out the word, like it was…well evil. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off "I'll be left all alone, once again, not that im telling you to give it all up and come back here, but I wish that you didn't have to go." A pout had found its way onto her face, and tears into her eyes, looking like a kicked puppy.

I managed a shaky smile, and looked at the floor in 'my' room; it was only mine when I visited now. I clenched my fists, I missed this place. The place that I spent most of my life, made friends, and I left I all behind me wanting a change. Not much had changed actually, I was still me, and I was still treated in the same way. I was ignored by all but my friends. Yeah, the life of a 15 year old High school girl. I reached up and touched the pendent at the end of my necklace. It was in the shape of a cat, and was made out of jade. I always wore it, it gave me comfort when I had it, it might sound strange, but it does.

I sighed, and stood, "Chey, I know that you will miss me, but it won't matter, because I will have to go back no matter what. School starts back in a few days, and I'll have to start studying for the SOL testing, and all that good shit." I turned to look at my friend, that I considered a sister, and smiled, and did the whole 'I just captured a pokemon' pose, that got her to laugh, and I giggled too.

A crash from the kitchen startled me and Chey, and caused me to shriek in fight. We looked at each other after hearing cussing in several different languages. After a moment's hesitation we ran into the kitchen, saw several men lying on the floor, and Granny holding a frying pan and a ladle, in a fighting pose, swinging it around wildly, and cussing wildly. I just stood there, dumb struck.

"CHIGI! DAMNIT POTATO BASTERD, YOUR SQUISHING ME!"

"Ve~ don't be like that Romano~"

The two men tat weren't fighting turned to look at my grandmother who was shaking like a leaf.

"My apologies ma'am, we did not mean to frighten you."

"Hai, we did not mean to frighten you"

My mind went blank, and then I stumbled over to Granny, and gently took the pan away from her, along with the ladle, and set them on the stove, while Chey took her arm and led her over to the living room. I took a deep breath, then turned to look at the four men standing (and lying) behind me.

The two that were standing looked well behaved ad disciplined. A tall blonde with pale skin, and piercing ice blue eyes along with a stern air around him, scared me slightly. The other had short straight black hair, dark brown eyes, and seemed slightly less intimidating.

The other two were defiantly brothers; they both had brown hair, although one had slightly darker hair, golden brown eyes, a strange curl on the sides of their heads. Their personalities set them apart, the one with darker hair was cursing up a storm, the other was trying to calm him down, a smile wormed its way onto my face at their accents. Living in southwest Virginia, I had never heard a person talk with an _Italian _accent, and I will not lie, it's funny as hell.

A giggle escaped my mouth that turned into all out laughter. And the dark haired Italian glared at me.

"Canga! What are you laughing at?" Managing to stifle my laughter, I looked at the boy, er man, er teenager. Gasping for breath, I looked at him.

"Well, it's your accent! I have never heard an Italian accent before!" I could not hold it in anymore, and doubled over laughing. The other Italian looked at me, a smile plastered on his face, and giggling escaped his mouth.

"I guess we do sound funny! ~ Oh! I'm Feliciano~" his grin made me chuckle more and I held out my hand "I'm Calandra." Feliciano's smile widened, and he took my hand, and shook it.

"Calandra, huh?" the blonde spoke up with a German accent he too stuck out his hand "I am Ludwig, a pleasure to meet you." I dropped Feliciano's hand and took up Ludwig's. "The pleasure is all mine!" the black hared man bowed "I am Honda Kiku." He said that with such respect, then rembering Japanese customs, I bowed back "A pleasure Honda-san." He straightened up, and gave me a smile.

"This is my other brother! Lovino! ~ He was raised by our other brother Antonio! So he is kind of a dick! ~" I just looked at Lovino, the dark brown hair, and golden brown eyes, tan skin. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and looked away, before grinning "Well, sense you are all here, and there is nothing we can do about it the I guess you can stay for dinner!" Feliciano whooped and Ludwig and Honda-san smiled, while Lovino just crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

'_this is gonna be a looooooong night'_ I thought with a wince

i do not own anything but my OC'S


	2. Chapter 2

After Granny recovered enough to stand, she looked at our four new visitors, and frowned down at the food on the stove. She moved over to the cabinets, and started to pull out cans of food, consisting of green beans, corn, tomato soup, and canned deer meat. A grin made its way onto my face, and I skipped over to the bathroom, and grabbed a hair tie, and pulled back my short, choppy, hair. It made a little nub at the back of my neck, and clips to pin back my long bangs.

Turning on the water, I tested the water before grabbing soap, and washed my hands, and dried them on a small hand towel, and skipped back to my Granny's side.

I reached under the sink cabinet and grabbed the corn meal and sat it on the counter, skipped to the fridge and pulled out the buttermilk and eggs. Grabbing a mixing bowl, and began to make corn bread. Humming as I did so. Feliciano watched me mix together all of the items, I maneuvered around Granny and grabbed an iron skillet. Poring the substance into the black pan, I placed it into the oven.

I turned proudly, to face our new house guests. Ludwig was watching my Granny make the soup, Feliciano was sitting at the table humming a random tune, Lovino had found Granny's tomatoes and was eating one of them, and Honda-san was talking to Chey. I looked around the room once more, before moving towards the living room, and plopped down on the couch. And sat there for a moment, and then got the_ itch_. The itch to draw that is. Jumping up I dashed to my room and dug around for a moment before digging out my sketchbook a pencil, a pen, and my colored pencils.

I skipped back to the couch, plopped down flipped to a new page, and touched the pencil to the page, and paused. Thinking. I then began to sketch the outline of a dragon head, and then began the details. The main like hair on its head, teeth poking out of its mouth, angler eyes, I was about to start to outline it in ink when I heard an intake of breath. I glanced up into Lovino's face. His brown eyes were wide as he looked over my drawing.

I glanced back down at it, then back up at him, then back down and bit my lip. "is there something wrong with my dragon?" I hated how pathetic my voice sounded. He jumped back, a blush staining his cheeks. His lips were moving, and his face looked angry, but I couldn't hear the words. I had my headphones in, I just continued to look at him, and blinked slowly. A grin making its way onto my face, as his got redder.

Pulling out my headphones, I looked at him "what did you say?" he blinked at me, and he fell back onto the ground with a 'plop' crossed his arms, and glared at me. But I just smiled at him. Letting my playful personality take over, I stood, walked over to him, and leaned down so we were face to face. I tilted my head, and smiled at his confused face, lifting my finger, I poked him between the eyes, "you're it" I whispered in his ear, and ran outside; laughing, Chey and Feliciano close behind.

I heard what could have been equivalent to a bomb dropping and Lovino stomping out and glaring at all of us. I giggled and ran towards the old barn and ducked inside, sprinting towards the ladder and scurried up the rickety old piece of wood. Hiding in the sweet-smelling hay, it was my famous hiding spot. I have actually been known to fall asleep in it, I loved the way it smelled, and felt.

As I lay in the hay, I kept a look out for the angry Italian boy. A giggle escaping my lips as I thought of how red his face had been. He looked like a little tomato! And I love tomatoes!

-hours later-

Groaning I cracked open my eyes, blinking to clear me vision and screamed. Wanna know why? Because a pair of olive/brown eyes were peering down at me with an unusual, unreadable expression in them.

Lovino jumped back as I scooted back towards the wall, a small blush had settled over his cheeks, making him look like a little kid.

I placed a hand over my chest, waiting for my breathing to subside. I looked at him and his usual glare and frown was set in place, making it look like nothing had happened. But _something _had happened.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to him. As I neared, he backed up slightly, I moved forwards a little bit more, and stopped as soon as I was close enough to touch him. Looking him in the eyes, I moved forwards a bit so that there was hardly any room between us. All I wanted to do was see what emotion was in his eyes.

You see all my life I have been able to tell what someone was thinking just by looking in their eyes. I hated to be lied to, so this little ability helps me, a lot. A soft noise broke me out of my trance, and I blushed, and actually _looked _at the boy sitting in front of me.

I saw his soft looking mahogany hair with that cute looking curl; I saw those eyes, those strange olive-ish-brown eyes, the slightly tan skin and thin body. '_he's cute' _ my eyes widened at that though, a blush rising to my face. Trying to hide my blush I quickly stood, and almost fell over when my vision went black for a moment. After my vision returned, I held out my hand to him smiling.

"You look like the tomato _bastardo" _I didn't know if that was a snarl of a growl, but it hurt all the same as he stood without my help, and dusted himself off.

"Let's go Lovino, Granny will probably have dinner and a place for you guys to sleep" voice cracking, I scrambled down the old ladder, Lovino following. Without a backwards glance to see if he was following, I headed towards the house.

Stumbling into the hot kitchen in time to see Feliciano throw open the windows to cool the house down somewhat. I grabbed a bowl and ladled out some of the soup that Granny had made humming as I did and headed towards the living room and plopped down on the couch and pulling the top of the coffee table up to eat on.

Granny has the coolest coffee table ever! It is made so that you can pull it up, like one of those couches that turn into beds, but a _coffee table!_ Ignoring Ludwig's glare I dug into my soup with relish. Feliciano skipped to my side and flopped down with a large smile and was eating almost as fast as I was; I hadn't eaten all day, I was too busy being with my oldest friend.

Chey and I have been friends since the first grade during summer school; we knew nobody and became friends. Now we were as close as ever, and talked whenever we can. Over the phone, e-mail, Facebook, sketchfu (**A/N yeah, I know strange name! but its an awesome drawing website) **and whenever I could come back to Chilhowie. But we always tried to stay in contact and she was like my sister.

_Another _crash, but not from the kitchen, but from my room shocked me out of my thoughts of rainbows and candy. I jumped up, and with all of my house guests, ran to my room. At once I saw three men lying haphazardly around my fairly large room.

One was lean and tan with dark messy hair and deep green eyes. Another had long-ish blonde hair slightly wavy too, along with bright blue eyes and the beginning of a beard. The last one was albino. Pale hair and skin with unnerving burgundy eyes along with the cutest little yellow chick sitting on his head (I just wanna hold it!). They looked at me and Lovino peered over my shoulder.

"Pomodoro bastardo che ci fai qui!" Lovino roared, insert anime fall over, almost molested by the blonde French man, the albino laughing (which was getting on my nerves) the only one who hadn't tried anything funny was the Spanish man; who I was beginning to think was ok.

Looking back at Chey I smirked "looks like our night just got longer…."

**Hi! I hope that this was updated soon enough for all of you! Anyway, I have been having a hard time at school with the SOL's coming up and my 'friends'. Also! IT SNOWED TOAY! YES THE MIDDLE OF APRIL AND IT SNOWS! THANK YOU MOTHER RUSSIA! I LOVES YOU! :3 any was, thanks for reading! Let me know if I am getting their personalities right! **

**SilverMoonKitty over and out!~**


End file.
